Episode VII (Call of Juarez)
"That was Ray... Reverend Ray! Right there on that cliff, looking at me like death hisself.' He's crazy. That asshole won't rest 'till I'm dead and buried. I gotta find a horse or he'll catch up with me. There's still a few miles to the ranch, and I think I sprained my damn ankle. The soldiers almost had me. Wouldn't have gotten away at all if all hell hadn't broken loose... I gotta find Molly. Molly'll believe me.''" -Billy Candle, introduction to Episode VII. '''Episode VII, Then Thundered the Horse's Hoofs is the seventh episode of Call of Juarez. After narrowly escaping Reverend Ray, Billy continues his journey to the Ferguson ranch. <Episode VI> <Episode VIII> Story "Just a few more miles and I'll be seeing her pretty face. She didn't judge me and I didn't judge her. We just saw each other for who we were. Not her father, though. Her father just couldn't get past the color of my skin." -Billy Candle. Finally in San Jose, Billy continued his escape from Reverend Ray through the mountains. Along the way, he encountered several renegade Apache. In order to progress across a massive gap, Billy knew he would need a horse. He came upon a small ranch heavily fortified due to the Apache presence and attempted to enter, but was stopped by the owner at gunpoint, who threatened him. Billy claimed he would leave, but sneaked inside and stole a horse and saddle. During his escape the farmer saw him and shot at him. After successfully jumping the gap sometime later, Billy had to abandon the horse to progress further. He eventually was met by another group of renegades, whom had raided a wagon and killed the farmer's wife, Laura. Later, Billy arrived at Ferguson's ranch. He decided it was best to sneak inside to find Molly, because Chat and the other ranchhands had run him off when he worked at the ranch for his interest in her. He crept inside of the barn, and fell into the infamous Hurricane's stall due to an unreliable crosswalk. Billy was almost discovered, but managed to keep his presence hidden until he was inside of the main house. Chat and two other ranchhands confronted him, and the former engaged in a fistfight with Billy until Molly Ferguson appeared and insisted they stop. Molly demanded to speak to Billy alone, and an infuriated Chat left with his associates. Molly asked what Billy was doing there, to which the latter replied he had been accused of murder but he did not do it. Molly encouraged him to tell them he did not, but was met with disagreement. Chat returned with Mister Ferguson, and the young fugitive was escorted out of the house. Ferguson was prepared to kill him, but Molly intervened and begged for his life. Mister Ferguson told Billy he was only leaving alive because of his daughter, and that if he ever saw him again he would kill him. Unexpectedly, a group of armed men ambushed the ranch and started shooting, lead by four men dressed as Texas rangers and another in a breastplate of armor. Characters *Billy Candle *Molly Ferguson *Mister Ferguson *Chat *Ray McCall *Tom Manson *Ty Stewart *The McLyde Brothers *Ed *Hurricane Weapons *Bow *Whip Secrets *Secret #19 "Przemek Marmul" - *Secret #20 "Mateusz Manes" - *Secret #21 "Haris Orkin" - *Secret #22 "Michal Nowak" - *Secret #23 "Marcin Zygadlo" - Achievements (Xbox 360) *Slayer (20g) - In Episode VII defeat 6 enemies using the whip. Trivia *It is possible to avoid the scene where Billy falls into Hurricane's stall. Category:Episodes Category:Call of Juarez episodes